Demon's heart
by Nikkie Ashland
Summary: Read and find out.


"Karika(car-e-ka) can you get the sweeper out of my bedroom, please?" Aidan called from the other room.

"Yeah, I'll get it." called back as I shuffled down the hall. Aidan was the only person in the house that slept down stairs. He was also the only adult that lived here even though he acted the most childish sometimes.

When I got to the door I opened it to a room full pictures. I had never been in Aidan's room till now. It was about the size of mine and it literally had drawn pictures and photographs everywhere. His queen size bed was on the right side of the room and there was a T.V. on the opposite, but other than that there wasn't much furniture. There was a small table with a picture in a silver frame that seemed different from the others. Aidan was in the picture with a really pretty woman I guessed to be Skylar, Aidan's ex-wife. Aidan looked the same as always, long, shaggy black hair, a broad, goofy smile on his handsome face. Skylar had short, light brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a big smile on her face that made her look about as dorky as Aidan, but she really was a pretty woman.

"Karika" Aidan shouted through the house.

"Coming" I yelled. I grabbed the sweeper that was next to the table and took off to the living room.

"Here you go" I said give him the sweeper.

"Thank you Karika," he said "what took you so long?"

"Oh…I was just looking at your pictures" I explained. Layla, my new sister, told me Aidan didn't like talking about Skylar at all. She didn't know much about it, but Ella, the oldest of Aidan's adopted kids, knew everything, but she didn't tell me anything. The only thing I got is that she was killed by a demon. I thought she was crazy when she told me that, but then I leaned that no one in this house or in Aidan's family was normal.

Aidan is a half wizard half demon dog hybrid, Ella and Layla are witches, and Nike is a full blooded snake demon. Kaylie, the youngest, and I are the only humans.

All the kids here are either fostered or were adopted by Aidan. Most of us are here because we have had a bad past and have to be somewhere where it's ok to explode.

"So what's going on? I've never seen you so into cleaning before." I asked suspiciously.

"You didn't hear there's a new kid coming today." He said happily. Aidan's a doctor and he loves to help people especially kids.

"So what kind of creature is it this time?" I grinned.

"Why don't you guys sit down and I'll tell you about him." He said sitting in his recliner. I walked over and sat next to Layla on the couch. After I came here Layla and I became best friends, but most people think we're twins. We both have the same soft straight hair, but mine went about to the middle of my back and Layla's went down to just under her shoulders. It's the same color too, light gray, and my eyes are light blue and Layla's are light green. We both have about the same build to.

Layla has even told me how and why she came here. Her dad died when she was seven and her mother abandoned her and her older brother Derik. After they were found half starved, she and Derik got separated. Then a few years ago Aidan adopted her. Everyone in this house has a story I wonder what this new person's story is.

"So is he really some kind of creature as Karika puts it?" Nike asked. Nike's real name is Nicky, but we call him Nike because Aidan's mom's name is Nikkie and it gets confusing. He's a really quite kid and only has one real friend named Devon. Nick has short brown hair and deep set hazel eyes. The first time I saw him I thought he was sick because of how skinny he was. Then I learned that Nike never eats because of something in his past. Pretty much the only thing he eats is one cup of apple sauce and maybe two or three bites of dinner a day and that's it. Nike's a year younger than me but he's way more mature than I am.

"Yes he is a creature." Aidan said.

"Well tell us what he is." Ella said smiling she was just about as exited as Aidan was.

"Yeah tell us, tell us, TELL US!" Kaylie shouted. For a little girl she sure did have a set of lungs on her.

"I shood start by saying his name is Lane, and he's a gargoyle demon." Aidan explained.

"A gargoyle demon?" I questioned. I knew what a gargoyle was and I knew what a demon was but I had never heard of a gargoyle demon.

"To put it simply he's a gargoyle that can go into a human form and live as a human to some degree." He explained to us.

"Oh" Kaylie and I said.

"Anyways, he's not used to being around a lot of people so try not to scare him." He said looking straight at Kaylie.

"Ok we will be." We all answered, and at that moment the doorbell rang.

"That'll be him, be nice" Aidan said. Aidan rushed to the door like a kid does on Christmas morning to the tree. He was more exited than then we were.

Aidan opened the door and standing in it was Bill the man that brought me here. He's a tall man with short, black hair.

"Hi Bill" Aidan greeted.

"Hey Aidan" Bill said smiling. They did their normal greetings and disappeared from the door out to the car. We waited silently for Aidan and Bill to bring our new family member. Layla was the first to brake the silence.


End file.
